Why Don't You Love Me?
by Alice Demer
Summary: What happens when James stops paying attention to Lily?


**Hello there darlings. I have written several fanfics, but ironically enough I have only written one on my own account! This is my first Harry Potter fic and I must say that James and Lily are my favorites. Sirius comes in second but don't tell him I said that.**

**I own nothing and no one except Evie. At least so far. This is not an actual story but a series of one shots put together in a playlist. Literally, as, each part is based on a song. This part is based on Miss Li's 'Why Don't You Love Me':**

Why don't you just love me  
The way you used to do  
Why don't you just love me  
The way you used to do

My hair's still curly, my eyes still green  
I'm still the same as when you loved me

Why don't you (Why don't you)  
Just love me (Why don't you)  
The way you used to do

Why don't you (Why don't you)  
Just love me (Why don't you)  
The way you used to do

You said our love would never fade  
I'm still the same  
Why did you change

**Oh yeah, and, review or I will write more but never post it. I want at least one review before I post anything more.**

Lily sat Alice's bed pondering the events of the past day. James had ignored her. James. Ignored. HER. No, you don't get it, see, James ignoring her, lily Evans is just...well it's just weird. Absurd. Absolutely ridiculous! But the fact that he ignored her wasn't what annoyed her. Well, it was, but there something that annoyed her more; it bothered her that James ignored her. Why would it bother her?! It didn't make any sense...it just...AHHHHH! The bloody boy was driving her insane. Bonkers, mad as a hatter....do you see it? This madness? I mean, for Merlins sake, lily never said words like 'bonkers'!

"Lily...?" Alice, her best mate, asked.

"Oh, Uhm, yes?" Lily answered, jerking out of her disturbing reverie.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"...w-wrong? Why ever would there be something WRONG, Alice?! I mean, I'm head girl, I'm doing well in my classes, the third hottest boy of our year likes me and James has been leaving me alone! How could anything possibly be wrong?" Lily asked, trying to convince herself as much as Alice.

"Third hottest boy? Who are the first and second?" Alice asked, amused.

"Well James, and then Sirius and then...wait..." Lily murmured thoughtfully, her thoughtful expression turning into a glower at how Alice had tricked her, "Alice!" Lily exclaimed hitting her in the head with a pillow.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Alice surrendered, "It's just...well...is it bothering you that James didn't talk to you today?" Alice asked tentatively.

"No that's-" Lily started to say 'ridiculous but was rudely cut off by her other best friend Evie.

"Absolutely what is bothering her." Evie answered as she entered the room.

"I DO NOT FANCY JAMES POTTER!" Lily exclaimed, finally having had enough.

"Lily- Billy, no one said a thing about fancying James." Evie said with a sly smile.

"GAAAH!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms up and storming out. She had only been up in Alice and and Evie's room so that she could have confirmation that she wasn't going crazy. And she wasn't. Honest.

"Stupid potter....stupid hair....stupid quidditch....stupid eyes...and his smile...stupid stupid stupid!" Lily muttered as she stormed off to the head dorm. Once she reached it, there he was. Potter, the devil himself. And what's more is he was asleep on the couch. Why couldn't he sleep I his own ruddy bed?! Lily stormed over, fully intent on waking him up so that he would go to his own room, but as she got nearer she felt her anger slip away to be replaced by butterflies. Oh Merlin. He looked so peaceful....he even looked a little bit sad....Lily took a seat on the end of the couch and then reached over to slip his glasses off. He sleep mumbled and shifted slightly, causing lily to freeze and hold her breath. Then she got up and conjured a blanket from his room which she carefully spread across him. She turned on her heel, half running to her room, never looking back once.

When she reached her room she decided she was in need of a shower. She stripped and step under the steaming jet of water, trying very hard to relax. Maybe she fancied potter. No. But...well...maybe. It would make sense after all. It would explain how excited she felt when she was around him, how happy he made her. It would certainly explain the butterflies in her stomach and how upset she was with him for ignoring her. She climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself n a warm fluffy towel she padded back to her room where she changed and then slipped into her nice soft bed. She fell asleep quickly_. _

_She stepped outside. It was pretty and warm with a breeze. So she danced. She swirled around and laughed and laughed, getting so dizzy that she started to fall. She fell and fell, wondering where the ground had gone...then suddenly a strong pair of arms caught her. She looked up and met wide hazel eyes. They were warm and laughing. She blushed but smiled back, loving the feel of his arms around her. She turned in them, quickly, and pressed her lips to his._

_"Lily..." He murmured._

_"I love you James." She said._

_"I don't." He answered, pulling away and shaking his head._

_"What?" Lily asked, confused._

_"I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry...." He said._

_"James," She said, trying to reach out. He shook his head again._

_"You didn't want me"_

_"But I was wrong" She cried, and then she jerked awake._

Lily sat up in bed, upset and confused. James had always been there...she hadn't wanted him until now but....she had to find out. She had to know how he felt. She jumped out of bed and rushed from her room down to their common room.

"James!" She called as she ran down the stairs. He sat up, looking around.

"Lily? What's wrong?" He asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"James I....can we talk?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"...What is it?" James asked, sounding concerned. Lily moved to sit next to him. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you James." She said, his eyes widened in shock but she held up her finger and continued, "No, listen to me. Please? I didn't understand. You came back this year...you were different except you weren't. Was I the different one? Or, or, maybe I just started seeing you and not who I thought you were. I was scared you see....I'd always heard the stories. The stories where you would fuck someone and leave. Or where you would kiss for a while and then it wasn't good enough so...you would leave. You pranked people for no reason and had never been turned down. Until me. So I...focused on the bad thoughts. Because if you were bad then I didn't have to be scared because I'd never let you in anyways. But...I was wrong. Because you weren't bad and I loved you even though I was still scared you only wanted me because you couldn't have me. Did you?" Lily said in a rush. James shook his head.

"Lily...I liked you before you said no. I LOVED you before you said no. The real me, or new me...whatever it is you think you see now...that's because of you lily. Before, yeah I tried but...nothing worked. So I tried to do what you told me. I tried really hard. But then one day I was walking past you and you were talking to Alice and you said 'yeah, I really like Amis. He's much better than potter...I mean, I wish potter would just give up so we could at least be friends or something' and so I gave up. That's why I ignored you lily...not because I didn't love you!" He said in a rush. I sat there in shock for a moment and then started laughing.

"Oh James! I'm so sorry...for everything I've said to you before. I didn't want to believe in you or that there could be an 'us' or even that I liked you!" I said. He laughed and I laughed alongside him until everything quieted and then my world was his eyes. We stared at each other and then I surprised myself by leaning in for the first kiss. When we pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine and said,

"So....you don't hate me anymore?" I just laughed.

**REVIEW! Or I won't post anything else. Remember, one review is aaaall it takes.....oh, and this isn't in order. **


End file.
